5 Things I Remember
by ElsaAriel
Summary: When Nera wakes up in a dark box, inclining upwards, she can only remember 5 things about her past. Her name. That Thomas is her twin brother. Newt. Teresa is a traitor. WICKED is bad. What does this all mean, though? Nera is thrust into the world of the Gladers.. She's in the Maze now, and there's no going back. Rated t because I don't know if Grievers scare little kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I actually thought, "If I were in The Maze Runner, what would be my dream character?" And ta-da my story was made. I hope you Newt fans out there love Nera and Newt as much as I do! Oh, please comment if you can!**

It's dark. I can't see a thing. I can tell I'm moving upwards but I don't know where. I'm scared out of my mind, but I sit waiting to reach wherever I'm going. I can only remember 5 things about my past, everything else a blur. Ha! Even what I remember is a blur. I remember my name, Nera. I know that someone named Thomas is my twin brother. I remember a name of a guy named Newt, but not anything about him. I remember that a girl named Teresa, she's a traitor. I also remember that whatever WICKED is, it's bad. After awhile of moving upwards, I finally come too a stop. Lights spills into whatever I am and a I squint.

"What?" a familiar British accent exclaims.

I look up too see a bunch of boys around me. I'm inside a box, about 10 feet under the ground. A shaggy blonde hair boy stands in front of me. _This one's name is Newt, you know him._ I back away in fear, I don't know these boys...or maybe I do. The British boy looks familiar too me, I look around but none of the boys look familiar, until I spot a brown hair boy. _Thomas_ my mind tells me the boys the name. The blonde hair boys hold out his hand and I it after looking into his blue eyes. They seem kind and trustworthy. He hauls me up. I hear everyone gasp.

"Another girl!"

"Dibs!"

"No! You got dibs last time!"

None of theses voices are familiar, Newt calls out,

"Slim it, shanks! Nobody gets dibs on the bloody girl!"

I look around and see stunned faces. Newt leads me to the end of the box and Thomas pulls me up. I gasp as I stare at the scene around me. This is all to much. We are in a big field with a forest around it, and surrounding us are a bunch of walls. There is a huge building in the middle of the field. Suddenly, Newt is beside me.

"Come on. Alby, our leader, is...um...let's just say sick right now. So I'll give you the tour and explain everything tomorrow, okay?"

I nod, I'm still dumbfounded at the sight around me. _Where am I?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I got my first review! Special thanks to xxshadowwolfyxx! I have all this written down in my little notebook, so it's just a matter of having the time to type. Plus, I change the story little as I go, don't worry. It's for the better ;) P.s. I might spell Minho's name wrong sometimes.**

I walk with Newt to the building in the middle of the field. I have no idea what it is called, and no idea where I am. This is all very confusing. Does Newt remember his past? Does he recognize me? I have a million question in my head, but I keep quiet. I feels like now's not a good time to stampede him with various questions, which I doubt he'll have answers to all of them. We make it in the house. Newt had Thomas and some other guy come too. We all sit down. Thomas sits next to the other guy, he has black hair and looks tired.

"Okay." Newt starts, "I'm Newt, that's Thomas," he points to Thomas. He doesn't know that I already know this. "and that shank over there is Mihno." He points to the tired boy.

"I know you don't remember anything but your name."

He only remembers his name! All of them only remember their names

"Um..." I say shyly, "I remember more things than my name. Not much, but not just my name."

They all stare at me wide-eyed at me. I guess I'm the first to remember more than my name. Do I trust them though? I mean, my mind says that I know Thomas and Newt. That I was close with both of them, but I have no idea who Mihno is. I decide I will probably be better if I tell them._ It's okay to trust them._

"Well, I remember five things about my past. Not details on any of them. I remember my name. I know that Thomas, he's my twin brother. In the box though, I had no idea what you looked liked. Then, when you came out and I saw you, I knew who you were."

I don't tell them anymore yet, but wait for their reactions. Newt looks at the wall, his brows furred together, confused. Thomas stares mouth agape, surprised. Minho just smiles, I have no idea why he's smiling. He slaps Thomas on the shoulder.

"Shuck. Dude, you have a sister. Wow though, she looks nothing like you." Mihno remarks.

It's true that I look nothing like Thomas. Thomas is pretty tall, has brown hair and brown eyes. I am short, my hairs long and dirty blonde. I don't know what color eyes I have but for some reason I think they are green.

"You said you remember five bloody things. What are the other three?" Newt asks, I take a deep breathe and start again.

"Well, I also remember you ,Newt, same with Thomas. I had no idea who you were, but you look and sound familiar. I remember that a girl named Teresa is a traitor. I don't know why but I remember that. Also I remember that WICKED, it's bad." I finish all the five things I remember and wait for their responses.

They are all quiet for a minute taking everything in. All of a sudden a loud boom rings out, with the sounds of something big moving. I jump up.

"What's that?" I ask. My eyes darting around, looking for the source.

Newt walks over putting his hands on my shoulders saying,

"I'll explain everything tomorrow. Why don't we all eat, so we can go to bed and get some rest?"

I look into his blue eyes. He's quiet handsome, and he has a small limp, I have noticed. He has shaggy blonde hair, and is very muscular. I don't think he'd like me though. I am very quiet and shy, I don't like to be the leader. He's second in command.

"Yeah, okay." I say.

We walk to the dining it's just seats inside the house whose name I still don't know, not anything fancy. I eat some stew, which is not bad. I sit next to Newt, but zone out of the conversations. After dinner, while everyone sleeps I sit on a tree. I think about all that's happened today. It feels like my brain is to small to absorb it all, so I fall asleep.

When I wake up in morning everyone else is asleep, except for some people who are running into the openings of the big wall that surrounds us. It closed last night, which I'm guessing that's what all the noise was. I run up to one of the people who are running into the opening.

"Where are you going" I ask, he doesn't stop running so I run along side him.

"Into the Maze." the boy replies.

"The Maze?"

"Shuck! Slint-head didn't give you the tour yet. It will all be explained today greenie."

At that, the boy runs off, leaving me alone and confused. Shuck? Slint-head? Greenie? The Maze? I have no idea what these words mean. While I am in deep thought trying to figure things out, I didn't notice that Newt had walked up to me.

"You ready for the tour?" he asks,

"Yes, I want to know things." I reply, I don't like being kept in the dark.

"Save all questions till the buggin' end and follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! So I figured out how to see how many people read my story and it was 178! Before I published this, I just had two people read my little notebook story! And it's just on chapters 1 and 2! I can't believe it! Thanks also to all my 6 followers and 5 people who favorite my story. Yes, sometimes I will add 2 new chapters in one day, or I might not even update for a little while. I have another story for Hunger Games I'm working one, it's called Hair Of Red Roses. In case anyone was interested. Again comments are so gladly excepted! I hope you like the new chapter! Oh P.s. because the chapters are short, there will most likely be a bunch of them. I want to do the whole Maze Runner series through Nera's point of view. I'm only on Scorch Trials so please don't ruin anything! Oh, for people who have read Death Cure (I know what happens to Newt) that will not be happening, if i get to do the whole series.**

"Okay, so this place we're in the field, it's called the Glade. We call ourselves the Gladers. I was one of the first people here. Basically we've build a little bloody system we have. Good that. Oh, we've also developed our own vocabulary. You'll pick up on it."

Newt looks over and smiles at me. I smile back. I think I understand so far. It's still very confusing but I still listen.

"We have our own jobs. Some of them include: Runners, Slopers, Builders, ect. but if you want you can help me out."

"Yeah, I would love to help you out Newt." I smile again and he smiles back.

"Also, we're trapped here. Out there is the Maze. The only one's allowed in the Maze are the Runners. Since you'll be helping me we can skip the jobs, if you want to know what they are I'll tell you."

"No, you can just skip it for now that's okay." I answer his question.

"The Runner's try to find a way out. In the Maze, though I doubt you'll even meet one of the buggin' one's, are Grievers. They are robot animals things. If you see one, you must likely not see the day again."

Again _where am I? What is this place?_ I get the whole we're in the middle of a maze, sorry the Maze with no way out. We have our own basic civilization and jobs, even their own vocabulary. Who would do this to us?

"Who put us here?" I ask, because it's what I really want to know. Who did this to me, I don't want some evil revenge or anything. I just want to know _why? _Who could do this? Newt looks down. That's not good.

"We don't know why those shanks put us here or bloody why."

No one remembers anything, but their names. Who would do that? Why? It's no use to ask questions though, because Newt apparently doesn't know the answers to questions like that.

"Anyways we are going to get all the leaders from each job together to decide what to do with Tommy."

"Why would we need to decide what to do with Thomas?" I ask,

"Because he broke the number one rule, he went into the maze. He saved our leader though, and survived a night with the Grievers."

**Okay, I try to make the ending dramatic. I know that if you've read the Maze Runner you already know this. The action is coming soon, along with Nera and Newt getting closer. I'll try to update tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay everybody, new chapter. I now have had 546 views on my story, yay! Thanks to all my readers, commenters, followers, and people who favorite my story. Really, you guys make my day. So, I am kinda confused between the movie and the book. So let's just say, Teresa is already here, in the coma. No, she will not be coming in this chapter. **

"We gotta go wake up the shank."

Newt says, the shank being Thomas. We walk to where Thomas sleeps on the floor. He is sleeping next to a kid with curly brown hair. He looks young, like only thirteen young. I hide a giggle as I notice that both of them are snoring. I wonder if I snore, I don't think so.

"Tommy, get up it's bloody morning."

Thomas rolls around and groans, waking the other kid up. Both of them open their eyes and squint. Thomas groans again at the sight of Newt.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, I'm com..." He closes his eyes again.

"Oh, no you bloody don't." Newt say, leaning down and shaking Thomas awake. Thomas gets up this time and so does the little kid next to him.

"I'm ready." Thomas says, followed by the little kid's

"Can I come too?" He asks.

"I think you should sit this one out Chucky." Newt replies.

"Fine. OH! You the new girl. The one that's not in a coma. I'm Chuck." There's another girl here? In a coma? I throw Newt a sideways glance of confusion, and he gives a look that says 'I'll tell ya later.' I nod in to tell him that I understand.

As I walk with Newt and Thomas to the building in the middle of the field, I am reminded that I still have no idea what it is called.

"Newt?" I ask,

"Yeah?" he replies.

"What's the name of this building?"

"Oh, we call this buggin' thing the Homestead."

So that's what it is called. I remain quite as I walk along side with Newt and Thomas. We finally arrive at the Homestead. We walk into it, and turn right into another room. There a a bunch of chairs and a bunch of boys seated in them. I remember that Newt told me that we were going to decide what to do with Thomas. From what I heard and remember is that he broke the number one rule, but saved someone's life. Way I see it Thomas should get a small punishment, but also a reward. Newt, I'm guessing is leading the meeting or whatever this is. He stands up and projects his voice for all inside the room to hear, his British accent loud.

"Okay we'll hear from each one of ya Keepers, then, me and Nera will probably have the last decision."

I look over at Thomas, he looks nervous. Aren't they his friends though? They shouldn't vote against him. I know I'm his twin but I'm still gonna vote fair. They should vote for him to get a bad punishment. I listen to all the Keepers say what they think, and I'm surprised. One of the Gladers, if I remember his name correctly, Gally, wanted Thomas to be banished. I don't know what that is, but I pretty sure it's bad. Some of the Gladers agree with Gally, some disagree, other's have no idea. I listen to all types of crazy punishments and rewards the Gladers think that Thomas should get. My opinion has not changed. Newt walks over to me after everyone has spoken.

"I think the shank should get a reward, he saved Alby's bloody life. He did, however break the number one rule, so he should also be punished in my opinion."

"Yeah, I agree. I don't know any of your guys punishments or rewards, so you know, you tell them."

Newt nods in agreement and back over, announcing Thomas punishment and reward.

"Okay, Tommy one of these buggin' days, your gonna spend the whole bloody day in the prison little thing of ours. Then, Tommy next day you become a Runner."

The room breaks out into agreements and disagreements._ Boys._

"Slim it!" Newt yells. "I'll hear all your complaints some other time. This is the decision, and that's the end of it."

Newt grabs mine and Thomas arms and pulls us out of the room.

_"Did you hear a Griever stung another one of the Runners?" _I hear someone outside say,

_"NO! Who was it this time?"_

_"I don't know. Will's acting weird though, I'd bet it was him."_

I don't hear anymore because at this moment a boy jumps on top of Thomas, knocking him over. The boy yells,

"Ben didn't finish you Thomas, but I will!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this may be a really short chapter. It depends if I feel like typing so much or not...we will see. Yes, another 2 chapters in one day. I went to 644 views though! Yay!  
><strong>

_What?_ Who's Ben? He didn't finish off Thomas, did he mean finish off like killing!? Newt drops to the floor and grabs the boy off Thomas, he thrashes and screams as he tries to grab Thomas again. Thomas sits on the floor a minute stunned, but then jumps off and backs away from the guy. Other Gladers come and help Newt with the boy.

"Get the Keepers." Newt tells one of the Gladers, "We're gonna have to banish him into the Maze. Tell them it's Will."

Will? I think about the conversation I just over heard about Will being stung by a Griever. Is this what they do to you? If so, I don't ever want to meet one. Will screams, and Newt hauls him over to the prison, and throws him in with the help of some of the Gladers.

Newt sits down on a tree and me and Thomas sit next to him. We sit there until it's dark and time for the banishing. The Keepers all hold sticks with pole on the end of them, pushing Will into the closing door. The rest of the Gladers stand beside the Maze and the Keepers, trapping Will, leaving no way out.

"Don't do this! Thomas, Newt, you'll regret this in a second if you don't let me go!" Will screams at the top of his lungs. I look over to Newt and Thomas and neither of them is affected by Will's comment. I'm worried though, what will he do? I mean he already tried to kill Thomas, what else can he do?

"Okay, that's it!" Will screams, he reaches out and grabs my arm pulling me into the middle with him. I gasp at being pulled into the middle. Newt and Thomas try to move forward, but Will yells

"NO! Newt and Thomas, Minho, your going to come with me in my banishment. Then, after tonight, I'm forgiven. You give me the cure. Okay? Or of course, you can just stay here. I'll go into the Maze with the girl, we'll die though. I have no idea how to survive. That's fine too."

I try to pull myself from Will's grip, but it's no use. He strong, and I am definitely not. I'm basically the opposite of every single boy here. Even the thirteen year old boy was almost as tall as me. I don't think Will even noticed that I tried to get away.

Newt and Thomas step forward immediately, while Minho step forward a little after. I don't blame him, I mean nothing to him. Why would he risk dying to save me? I would step forward though, if Newt or Thomas were in my place.

"We got the full crew! What we waiting for shanks? Let go!" Will yells.

We step forward into the Maze. I turn around and watch as the doors close. We're stuck in for the night.

**I know, I know. Horrible cliffhanger. I'll try to update some time tomorrow, if not, the day after. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys! I'm updating again, so soon! Okay, so we left off where Nera, Will, Newt, Thomas, and Minho were stuck in the Maze. I reached 1,017 views, Yay! It makes me so happy, as like I said before, a total of two people read this before I posted it. It was a little different, and they didn't read all of it. Plus, neither had read the Maze Runner. I really do plan to write the whole series through Nera's P.O.V. while I read the second book, I think of how Nera would act and stuff like that. Oh, I also realized that Nera's name may be pronounced wrong. So her name is suppose to be like (near-a) So, enough author's note, along with the story!**

We remain quiet the first few seconds. I look down and notice that Will still has a hold of my arm. I try to gently pull my arm away, but when he doesn't notice I say

"Will, please let go of my arm."

He lets go and I walk over and stand besides Newt. I don't know what to do. Newt told me that there are things in the Maze called Grievers, and that they kill you. But, weren't we just doing the meeting for Thomas because he went into the Maze for the night, and survived. Also the fact that he broke the number one rule, but that's not important right now. I look over to Thomas.

"Well Tommy, Minho, tell us what we bloody do."

Thomas seems to snap out of his surprise and realize the situation we are in. Minho still kinda stares blankly, but also quickly snaps out of it.

"Okay, well we could try to climb up the wall, but the Grievers can climb." Thomas suggests,

"They don't know we're here though, do they? Can't we just stop climbing when it comes near us?" I ask.

All of them get a look of surprise on their faces, clearly not thinking of that. We all silently agree that that's what we should do and move towards the wall. I am next to Thomas and Newt. Newt's on the end, Thomas is next to Minho and Minho is next to Will, whose on the other end. I am very taken aback that Will has not said a word. As soon as the doors closed, he stopped talking. Maybe he understood that he just put himself in some deep trouble.

I grab myself a vine and pull it of some of the wall, getting ready to climb it. Everyone does the same. We all start to climb as silently as we can. I have no idea what a Griever is and I don't want to. I mean, I know a little about what they are, and what they can do to you. It made Will crazy. The boys are already way ahead of me, they are a lot stronger than I am. Newt lags behind and starts to help me climb. We are maybe a fourth up the wall when we hear a shrill.

"Everyone quiet!" Thomas whispers harshly.

All of us stop moving. Thomas is maybe ten feet above me and Newt, along with everyone else. The Griever gets closer, I can tell because the shrill has become louder. My heart beats so loud, I'm sacred it's going to beat out of my chest. I look below, the Griever is right below us. We all silently start to climb up, making no sound. My ears and ringing, and I am barley looking anymore as I grab to climb higher and higher. This I learn, is a mistake, because when I grab my vine this time, it snaps.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, another 2 chapter's in one day! I just love to write so much! This story is one of my favs. It's really all I ever update, and as you can see... .time. But hey, that means more for you to read right? Win, win. On with the story now.**

I screamed as I fell through the air. I reached out my arms in an attempt to grab something and not fall to my death. I get jerked when my hands connect with a vine and I hold on for dear life. I scream at the pain that rips through my body at the jolt. I feel like I've lost all parts of my body. I peek a look down and notice that the Griever has started climbing the vines, and will reach me in no time. I have a choice. I either try to climb, but I am normally weak and slow a pulling myself up, that I have no idea how I would even make it. I go with my other option. I drop 12 feet down to the floor, my legs hurting at the impact, but not as much as my arms hurt. The Griever drops down to next to me.

"Nera! Let it charge at you and when it's close enough, jump to the side!" Thomas shouts.

I look up to see Newt and Thomas making their way down the vines towards the ground. When I look back, the Griever's getting ready to charge. It's an ugly thing, half animal, half robot. Green goo is left in a trail where it walks and droops from it fat, white body. It's face is menacing and it has sharp, tiny needles coming out from all over it's body. _Avoid the needles._ It has eight long claws that hold it's body up.

It starts to sprint at me, and I wait for the right minute when it's close enough. I lunge to the side, smacking my shoulder on the wall. I hear a crunch, but I don't feel it. My arms still hurt to much, but I'll probably feel it at some point. I feel two strong arms help me up, I look up and see Newt. I get back into focus. Newt and Thomas are now back on solid ground. Minho and Will are still up on the wall hiding. Since we were at a dead end, the Griever crashed into the wall, giving me time to get up.

"Follow me!" Thomas yells, taking off.

I jump up,he runs down the Maze turning left then right, then left again. I don't know how he knows where he is going. If you asked me to take us back to where we just were, I would not be able to find it. I follow Thomas, and Newt follows me. I remember his limp.

"Newt," I yell, "Are you okay?"

"Now's not the time to worry about my bloody limp, but I'm fine! Keep running! The buggin' thing's right behind us!" Newt answers.

I look behind us, Newt's right. The Griever follows us, only maybe 20 feet behind us. I'm not a slow runner, I'm actually pretty fast. Newt and Thomas are too, and I'm running about the same speed as them. I hear the Griever gain on us, but I don't dare look behind. Looking back at it seems like staring death in the eyes. The red, evil eyes. I wipe my face and notice it's wet. I'm crying.

"Thomas, hurry it up and get to the bloody cliff! It's gained on us!" Newt yells from behind me.

The cliff? I can guess what it is, it says in the name. But, why would there be a cliff in a Maze? Where would it even be? Have they tried to reach the bottom. I need to stop thinking of questions though. We're about to die. I need to focus on running, and not tripping. Thomas takes a right, and I look out to sky. This must be the cliff. It is just the end of the Maze, it just drops off to nothing. It has no ending. It drops forever. How is that possible? This must be the edge of the Maze. Thomas yells for us to line up and get ready. So Newt stands in the front, with me in the middle, and Thomas at the end.

The Griever comes into view soon. I get ready to yet again jump to the side. I'm going to jump to the same side that I smack my shoulder on. I don't want to risk hurting both my shoulders. The Griever charges at us, and Newt jumps to the side, I jump a second later. The screaming Griever falls off the end of the cliff. It reaches with one of it's claws to try to grab the end of the cliff, but fails. It screams as it plunges to an infinite fall.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so excited everyone! I got 1,660views! I am so encouraged to write more! I will update all the time as soon as possible. So, Nera, Newt, and Thomas got away from the Griever. Let's contiune...**

We all walk and sit down, leaning against the walls. It's almost morning and the gates should be opening up soon. I am tired from not having sleep and tears roll silently down my eyes. I barely notice the tears. A slow, dull pain has come to my shoulder, hurting more every second. I am so tired, if not for the situation, I could probably sleep for five days straight. Unluckily I am in this situation, and there is no time to sleep. Minho and Will come soon after.

"Wait? Where it'd go? Shuck, you guys aren't dead." Will says in surprise.

Minho seems to know how we got away already. I let Thomas explain how we got away. After Thomas tells them, Minho says we should head back. I let the boys walk a bit ahead of me walking a little behind. Minho and Thomas talk to each other and Will looks at the ground, Newt slows down and starts to walk beside me.

"Nera, are you okay?"

Which does he mean? Physically or emotionally? Does it even matter, I'm not fine in either category. I'm going to have nightmares the rest of my life. My shoulder's pain is on the verge of being unbearable. I want to answer, I don't want to ignore him. So, I answer his question with a question of my own.

"Are you okay? You ran, and I saw that you have a limp."

"No, I'm not okay. I already have run into one of these before."

I am surprised at his answer. Not the answer 'no' but the fact that he has run into one of these before. How does he sleep? I feel like I could, but it'd be filled with nightmares, from which would scare me from ever wanting to sleep again. I ask a question again though,

"Then why did you hop down and get chased by it?"

Again, his answer surprises me.

"Because. You dying scares me more than being chased by the Griever."

What? Why would he care if I die? Is it because I'm his friend? Or is it because maybe I know things about his past. I'm about to ask another question when he shushes me.

"Nope. You answer my questions now."

I nod, I want to ask more, but it's only fair if I answer some of his questions too. Unlike before where I avoided them.

"Okay same as before, Nera, are you okay?" He asks, it confuses me why he cares so much.

"No." I answer, waiting for another question. I decided to just answer truthfully, because he did, and I am really not okay. He is about to ask another questions when we reach the gates. I note to continue this conversation later. The gates screech as they open, hurting my ears. Everything hurts. As they open, I see faces of a bunch of boys, they seemed surprised. Guess they thought Thomas surviving one night was a lucky action.

"We need Med-Jacks!" Thomas yells, and two boys run forward.

We follow them into the Homestead, and turn into a room I've never been in before. In this room lay a boy and a girl. I look at the girl. I _know_ her. It's Teresa. One of the things I remembered. Teresa is a traitor. I gasp and stumble back as my vision blackens. I don't know what's happening...

_It's me. I am in a white room arguing with Thomas. He wants to help them, but they're bad. _

_"Thomas, why? They took away everyone, they took away Newt." I remind him._

_"Teresa wants me to help them, they want me. They said they won't send us there." He says._

_I want to go there though, I don't want to watch Newt from cameras. Even if it's living horribly I want to be with him. _

_"What am I suppose to do. Watch Newt from the camera for the rest of my life?" I tell him. He looks surprised._

"Nera?!" Newt says shaking me awake. I'm on the ground. "What happened?"

I look into his blue eyes. "I got a memory back."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys so excited!** **I reached 2,000 views! I was reading An Everlasting Memory by xxshadowwolfyxx, it's really good, you should read it. You can click on my page and go under favorite stories and there it is. Sorry, also xxshadowwolfyxx that I have not done Nera punching Newt in the arm playfully... I need and appropriate time. So, Nera had a memory, and she remembers Newt was special to her in the past. Also, Thomas was joining some evil team *wink,wink* (we all know who that is...). Nera tries to persuade him not to. And, she wakes up...**

The whole group sits there shocked. I'm shocked. What triggered me to remembering something, but it's not the same. I have a memory. What does it mean? Who was Thomas going to help that was so evil? Maybe if I put the pieces together it will make sense. So, I said that they took Newt away. So, who took Newt away? I'm guessing that it was the people that put us here. When though? Was it the time they took us away from our families? Or the time where they took him away to put in the Maze? Was it even that or was it something else? My best guess is that it was when they took him away from for the Maze.

Okay, now that I've come to a decision on that there is also the fact that Thomas was working with them. Did he actually end up working for them. I have a strong feeling that he did, but then why are we here? Thomas said that if he worked for them they wouldn't send us here. Now there is the problem that we are here. So did he decide not to work for them? Uhg, this is all confusing.

"Nera, what'd ya see. Come on, don't keep us bloody waiting. Everybody slim it and listen." Newt says shushing everyone. Everyone sits, quiet, waiting for me to answer.

"Well, Thomas was there. I was arguing with him." I start, "He wanted to join, I don't know like some organization or something, whatever they were, I thought they were bad."

Everyone seems confused and surprised. It's a look I'm used to seeing now, both of them. Thomas, has the most confused and surprised look of all. His brown eyes wide, then his brow knit together. He seems like he's in deep thought. Everyone's looking back and forth between me and Thomas. Thomas looks up at me,

"Nera, do you know what shanks I wanted to help? Or why?" He asks, and I feel bad when I see so much hope in his eyes.

"No. I'm sorry. I was trying to talk you out of it. Um...I said that they took away everyone. Newt, I also said your name."

I only say this, I want to talk to Newt personally about this. Not announce it to everyone in the room. It shouldn't be a big surprise to everyone that I said Newt's name, everyone know that I know him from the past. I shoot a look at Newt hoping he understands it. He nods back in agreement. So, we'll meet tonight and talk. Minho looks between me and Newt.

"What just happened there shanks? That was some silent communication there. Shuck can you guys talk to each other in your shuck heads?" He asks.

I notice that Thomas tensed up when when Minho said talking to each other in your heads. I make another note to talk to Thomas, later after I talk to Newt. Newt looks at Minho saying,

"No Minho. Go ahead and keep bloody dreamin'. Oh, ya know and another girl's gonna come out of the shuck box and ask you to marry her." Newt says, and Minho winks a me. I like Minho, but not in that way. Suddenly I get a thought. _What triggered the memory?_ I want to talk to one person. Specifically Newt. So, I suggest that the Med-jacks look at us so I can go to sleep. Not really though, I plan to talk to Newt.

The Med-jacks said I tore up my shoulder really bad, and it's gonna be like Newt limp. Unable to be fixed. So, now I am even less strong than I was. My right shoulder is the one I hit, if I pick up anything with it, it hurts a lot. I mean A LOT. There's nothing they can do. Well that's great. After the Med-jacks check us they say we should get some sleep. I walk and sit on my tree, waiting for Newt. He stayed behind a bit to check on the boy in hospital.

That reminds me. I think the girl, Teresa, triggered my memory. I don't know why, but as soon as I recognized her, the memory came. I sit trying to figure it out when a figure comes and sits behind me. His British accent loud,

"Hey Nera."


	10. Chapter 10

**2 chapters in a day again. I love to write. So... he he... Nera's talking alone with Newt. Will they become closer? Let's see...**

"Hey Newt."

Newt walks over and sits beside me leaning against the tree. We sit there a moment breathing in the air. Listening to the silence. Everyone's in the Homestead, eating. I look at Newt. I won't deny that I like him. I do, again I don't think he'd like me. I'm quiet and shy. Well, he kinda is.

"Newt, you said that me dying scared you more than the Griever." I state.

It's the only thing that makes me think he likes more as more than a friend. Or wait... he jumped down off the wall in the Maze, he went into the Maze with no hesitation, and he stayed behind to talk to me while we headed back.

"I did. That's because you dying scared me more than the Griever."

"Why?" I ask.

He seems hesitant. I can't tell if he likes me or not. What can I say that will make him tell me the truth?

"Newt, you don't have to be shy. It's just me." I say, it's just me.

He relaxes some, which it's good. I want him to tell me the truth. I don't want things to be weird.

"I like you Nera."

How does he mean it? I look into his eyes, he's serious. So, that means that he _likes_ me right? He's not laughing like he would be if he were meaning in a friend way. I don't know what to say. I say then,

"I like you too."

He looks into my eyes. I still have no idea what color they are. For all I know they could be red...probably not.

"They're green." He says, and it means so much more for some reason than it should. It should just mean that my eyes are simply green. It means more though. I don't know what at this moment, but I hope that some day I will.

"I thought so." I say, cause I did.

"Oh, really? Nera, I just thought, I have no buggin' idea what color my eyes are."

I lean over and look into his kind blue eyes, they're so beautiful.

"Yours are blue." I tell him. He doesn't seemed surprised. "Newt," I add, "I'm scared. I know it's stupid. The Grievers not even here anymore, but I'm so scared."

"I know." He sighs, he leans over and hugs me, and I stay there. After a while we break apart. Newt stands up and says he has to go. Before he leaves though he looks at me, and walks over. Then he kisses me.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know Nera and Newt kissed! Yay! In my notebook story they didn't. Okay so I've been thinking of a name for my second story when I continue this into the Scorch Trials. Yes, I'll do Nera's p.o.v through the whole series. If you have any ideas tell me. Vote either 5 Things I Learned or 5 Things I Forgot. I don't know, which do you like better? Or do you have and idea of your own? I'd love to hear in the comments. I trying to keeps with the 5 Things I thing though. I kinda like 5 Things I Learned better. Oh, by the way everyone I have a saying. I'd be really happy if you didn't copy it.**

**Great, we're all bloody inspired. **

**I'm gonna put it after all author's notes, reviews, and private messages. Cause I've talked to some of you. You readers are nice people. :)**

After Newt had kissed me, he had told me goodnight and gone to his room. I leaned, sitting down, against my tree. I liked this tree, it seemed special now, it was the place I have always gone to, and the place where I got my first kiss. I didn't sleep, even though Newt had made me happier, I was still scared. I'm scared of sleep. So, I stayed up all night, waiting for day to come. When it finally did, I was happy. Thomas walked up to me and said something that embarrassed me.

"I saw you last night talking with Newt." He said, I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"Cool." I tried to say it casually, but he wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, and I saw you kissed."

When he says this I'm tempted to run and cover his mouth so he can say no more. I don't though. I don't really know any of the Gladers that well. I've meet Newt, Thomas, Minho, Will, Chuck, some Med-jacks, but that's it. I want to meet some more people. Maybe if I ask Newt, he'll introduce me to some more of the Gladers.I shush him, I don't mind if people know that I like Newt, but I don't know the other way around.

"Well, I'm gonna talk to that shank." He says

"NO! Don't say bad anything okay?" I tell him,

"Fine, I won't. And I won't be all she's my sister you can't like her okay?"

"Okay." I say, happy with the conversation, but then I remember the tensing up at Minho.

"Thomas?" I ask,

"Yeah?" he answers, turning back around to talk to me.

"Why did you tense up when Minho asked if me and Newt could talk to each to each other in our heads?" I ask, thinking of how he stopped moving completely like someone had thrown something at him.

He tenses up yet again. He looks at me and his look is kinda like, I don't know, confused? Sad? Seeking answers? Then he walks away. I am hurt that he won't talk to me about it, but I'll get it out of him. I'm his sister, that's what I do. I guess he went off to talk to Newt...uh oh. He said he would be nice, I trust him, but I don't. My little part of the brain that remembers things says _trust him_ but the rest of me says_ NO WAY_. Which do I trust though? I decide to go with the first one.

I sit, leaning against the tree by myself for a while. I don't really know anyone. I would go to Newt, but Thomas is talking to him, and I don't want to be there for that conversation. I close my eyes and drift off...

_I am running, but this time...I am all alone. It talks to me in my head! It won't get out. _

_"Your not suppose to be here." It says, "So I'll get rid of you." _

_I scream and run away. Thomas and Newt aren't here to protect me now, or show me where the cliff is. So I run everywhere, making rights and lefts, but I always come to the same place. The place where I fell. Minho, Will, Thomas, nor Newt are on the wall now. _

_"Climbing won't save you." It says, it's voice haunting. _

_I don't want to look behind me, I grab a vine and start climbing. Somehow I am nearly at the top of the wall. The pain in my shoulder comes though and I fall._

_"This is where you die Nera. During the final battle." And I fall smacking the ground, the last thing I remember are it's evil red eyes..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey you guys, I reached 3,000 views. Okay, so Nera had a dream. Does this dream have anything to do with real life? Didn't it say to her that she would die in the final battle? Oh, and the it is a Griever, in case you didn't know. :)**

**Great, we're all bloody inspired.**

I wake up gasping. I shouldn't have gone to sleep. I shouldn't have closed my eyes in the first place. Then I realize something weird, I remember every exact detail of the dream. The Griever was chasing me, I was alone. It talked to me inside my head. It told me that I was going to die during the final battle, also that I wasn't suppose to be here. I rub the sleep from my eyes and stand up. I want to talk to Newt. I hope Thomas is done talking to him. As I walk over I see Newt, he's talking to a blonde haired kid. I change directions and head over to them.

"Oh, hey Nera. Nera this is Gally, Gally this is Nera." Newt says, and I give Gally a small smile.

"You're Thomas sister right?" Gally asks,

"Yup. That would be me." I say. Gally holds out his hand and I shake it.

"I'll see ya later shank. The conversations not done, good that?" Gally asks,

"Good that." Newt replies.

With that Gally walks away. Leaving me and Newt alone. We're near the Homestead in the middle of the Glade, the forest is to the side of us along with the Maze on the opposing side. I have no idea if they have a name for the forest. I ask Newt and he says it's called the Deadheads. Weird name. I explain to Newt how I fell asleep and the dream I had. Every single detail about it. He agrees that it's weird also, that I remember every detail.

"What do you think it means?"

"Well, I don't bloody know. I mean, it could just be a dream. Or it could mean more. It said that you didn't belong here and that you'd die in the final battle?" Newt asks, I nod.

What am I suppose to do? I don't want to go to sleep, I don't want the nightmare again. Will it give me answers though? I decide that tonight I'm going to try to get some answers.

"Do they still scare you?" Newt asks, confusing me. But then I understand. I told him last night that the Grievers scared me.

"Yes." I answer. "Newt?"

"Yea'?" He asks standing in front of me. He looks so tall, I don't even make it to his shoulder.

"How'd you get your limp?" I ask. I wonder how, I'm guessing it may have something to do with the Grievers, he said he'd met them before. I wonder how though. Did one sting him? I don't think so.

"Well, I told you I'd run into one of 'em buggin' things before, right. Well, I used to be a Runner. I ran through the bloody Maze from sun up to sun down. One of 'em days I was running and I found one of the stupid Grievers. It chase me, but I made it out. I twisted my ankle pretty bad, and now I limp. On the sunshine side I'm not bloody dead." He tells me.

I am surprised. That explains that, even though he limped, he could keep up well with me and Thomas inside the Maze. So he used to be a Runner, that's cool. I haven't thought about what job I would have wanted here. I like being Newt's assistant. He he would have been a Runner though, I would have wanted to be a Runner. I don't mind running just, I can't run long distances very well.

"Are you still scared?" I ask, even though I would bet he is.

"Yep, I know you are too. Don't worry Nera, I wouldn't have let the bloody thing kill ya." He smiles at me.

"Are you sure I couldn't have handled it myself huh? I'm pretty strong." I playfully punch him in the arm.

"Ow. Take it easy there." Newt says rubbing his arm, I laugh. I like that he acts like I hurt him. I barley even punched him.

"Newt, do you think you can introduce me to some new..." I start to ask, but am cut off by Thomas who runs up and says,

"Newt, sorry Nera. Newt! Shank's awake." Thomas says running off.

Newt grabs my hand and takes off after him. We follow Thomas into the Homestead, then into the hospital. A dark skinned boys sits up on a bed, staring blankly at the wall. Newt runs over to the bedside,

"Alby?" He asks, but the boys doesn't look at Newt, he looks at Thomas.

"I saw you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, I'm almost at 4,000 views! Wow, last weekend, I was almost at 400. That's 1000 times more! Yay! Now let's continue with the story...**

Everyone stared between Alby and Thomas. I don't know what Alby was going through, or how he saw Thomas. I look to Newt for help, but Newts looking at Alby. So I ask my question out loud to no one particular.

"What does he mean 'he saw Thomas'"? I ask, making Newt look over at me.

"He got stung by a Griever," Newt starts and I gasp, that must hurt. "we got him back and gave him the antidote. The antidote though, makes you go through this buggin' thing called the Changing. During the Changing, you get some of your memories back." Newt looks over at Alby.

"Shank, did you see Tommy in the Changing?" Alby nods. "What was he doing?" Alby looks over at Thomas.

"He was helping the slint-heads that put us here." Alby says, his voice full of disgust.

So Thomas did help the people that put us here! He said though that if he worked for them, they wouldn't put us here. Why are we here? We're they lying? I have no idea, there might be a million answers to that question. I search around in my head to find the answer, but don't find anything.

"So I did help them. Nera remember you said I was going to help someone bad. I was helping the people who put us here." Thomas says what we all think. He seems angry. The med-jacks in the room stay quiet. Finally Newt speaks up.

"Get all the Keepers together. We're gonna have a gathering."

One of the Med-jacks runs out of the room yelling "Gathering! Keepers, Gathering!" Eventually all the Keeper come. We walk into the room, and Newt closes the doors so we can't be over heard. I sit through the Gathering, which basically consists of Thomas saying he doesn't remember anything and Gally calling him a lair. I think everyone gets bored and Newt calls the meeting over.

I walk out of the Homestead hand in hand with Newt. Thomas and Minho look over at us, asking at the same time,

"Are you guys a thing?"

Me and Newt exchanged a look. Both of questioning if we should tell them. I shrugged my shoulders, I don't really care if people know that I like Newt. It's all on him.

"Um...Yeah?" Newt said shyly looking between his two friends.

Thomas smiled and Minho ran over and shuffled Newt hair. Newt smiled and pushed Minho away, mumbling something that sounded like "Get off me you bloody shank." And Minho got off.

"Hey! Everybody! Newt's the first one of us shanks to get himself a girl! He's dating Nera." Minho yells catching every single Glader's attention.

_"What?!"_

_"Nera went for that shank?" _

_"Wow! You go Newt! Teach me how to get a girl!_

Conversations broke out from all around. I guess before I had done a good job at hiding my feelings for Newt, because a look I see on everyone's face, is a look of surprise. Or maybe I did a horrible job at hiding it and Newt acted like he hated me. I don't know, and I guess I never will. Me and Newt ignore everyone's comments and go sit down on our tree. We sit there with my head on his shoulder, staring up at the sky. I've never noticed the sky here before. That's weird, but I don't think it's suppose to be gray. My thoughts are interrupted when a Med-jack comes running up.

"The girl's awake. The one that was in the coma." He says.

Newt jumps up, "What?"

The Med-jack continues, "And she's gone."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey you guys, I reached 5,000 views, WOW! Oh, and I can't believe no one said this but I did my math wrong on the last chapter. 400x1,000 would be a whole lot bigger than 4,000. :P Anyways. Thank you all my readers, followers, commenters, and favoritors. You guys keep me going. **

"What?" Newt asked, "What do you mean she's gone?"

"I mean she's gone, like she woke up and walked away." the Med-jack answered, waving us to follow him as he took off running. Newt locked his hand with mine, and we followed the Med-jack to the hospital room. Where the only sleeping girl was, lay an empty bed. I wondered where the girl would have gone. I wondered if she only remembered her name. If she remembers something or someone, wouldn't she try to find the person she remembered? I would have tried to find Newt or Thomas.

"Search, we need to find her." Newt's British accent says. I love his accent. **(Totally true you guys.)**

While the Med-jack runs off, Alby walks up. "What's all the commotion?" He asks,

Newt replies, "The bloody girl's missing." Alby runs with Newt and me as we look for Teresa.

I dismiss the voice in the back of my head that says that Teresa is a traitor. Right now we just need to find her. I'll worry about that later. For now though, I run hand in hand with Newt, frantically looking for the missing girl. Suddenly, next to Thomas, I spot a small figure with a mess of long, wild black hair. I tug on Newt's hand, I think he sees her too.

"Thomas?! Is that the girl from the buggin' coma?" Newt asks as we make our way towards Thomas and Teresa.

Teresa's standing while Thomas is sitting on the ground. Teresa looks totally relaxed even though she just woke up from a coma. Thomas, however doesn't look so relaxed and calm. In fact, he looks a little worried.

"Woh, I mean, you were just there and then you were gone!" the Med-jack exclaims.

Teresa glares at him, "No, I kicked you in the you know where, and while you were in pain I made a run for it."

The Med-jacks face turns red and Teresa face breaks out into a grin. I'm not sure I like her.

"Shanks!" Alby says, "We need to lock her up. She did something."

We all look at Alby, I finally speak up. "What did she do?"

"Haven't you shanks noticed what time it is?" Alby eyes dart to the Maze.

I look over and I see it. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. It's time for the Maze gates to close. They aren't though.

**Normally this is where I would end the chapter. I feel super nice though, so I'm going to keep going.**

"I know, I triggered the ending." Teresa states, seeming bored with the topic. I'm still not sure if I like her. This scares me though, is this the final battle? Do the Grievers come out of the open Maze doors and kill me? I look worriedly back and forth between the Maze doors and the people whom I am talking to, I don't want to miss the conversation.

"You triggered the bloody what? Why aren't the buggin' gates closing?" Newt asks, worry ringing loudly through his British accent.

I am so scared, my nightmare is coming true. I'm going to die...maybe. I look at the gates, no sign of Grievers.

"Newt, we have to do something before Grievers get through." I suggest, I mean before we all die. Newt nods and one of the Med-jacks grabs Teresa by the arm.

"Wait you can't lock her away." Thomas says getting up.

Newt goes in front of him, "Just let her go to the Slammer till we figure things out. She'll be safe there anyways, good that?"

"Fine, good that. We're gonna talk about this later though." Thomas says.

We collect all the Gladers and cram all of us into the Homestead. I go into the same room as Newt and Thomas. It only has one bed, which we decide is for Newt. He offers it to me, but I won't sleep anyway so I tell him that he can have it. Giving up on trying to give it to me, he goes and falls asleep quickly. Thomas sleeps on the other side of the room. I sit right under Newts bed, not even bothering to lie down. Soon every Glader falls asleep, leaving only me awake. That doesn't last for long though, because even though it's not very loud, I think every Galder hears it. Everyone moves away from the walls.

"Shh!" Newt shushes everyone.

It is the shrill of a Griever.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey you guys! So excited, I started a community for all you people who love OCXNewt stories like mine. Since I read the Maze Runner a little while ago, I am sorry that not all the facts are accurate. Like Alby doesn't wake up on the same day that Teresa does. I know some of my facts are wrong. I apologize to those who it annoys when all the facts aren't right.**

Is this it? I don't know. Many of the boys jumped up and moved away from the wall that was facing outside. Me, Thomas, Chuck, and Newt now sit on the bed. I have my back to the wall. I'm in between Newt and Thomas, and Chuck is next to Thomas. Not one Glader makes a sound. Even though I'm guessing most haven't even seen a Griever, but every single Glader seems to know the dangers of them. I feel fear sparkling in my eyes.

The Griever shrills are still audible. I close my eyes, my hand searching for Newts. I grab it when I find it, and he squeezes my hand in a reassuring way. It does help, and I squeeze back. I open my eyes and look into his eyes. He wraps his arms around me. I squeeze my eyes shut. The Griever's closer.

Everyone stays quiet, scared it's gonna come. And it is, what scares us, is the fact that...when? How long to they want to torture us? It feels like forever, yet like no time at all. The Griever stops, making everyone suck in a breath. It's red eye staring through the wood. It reminds of my time, stuck in the Maze. It reminds me of how it's horrible eye reminding me of what we're all terrified of right now, death.

The Griever then screams, the loudest one it has done. Everyone jumps up as one of it's claws rips through the wood, entering the room. The claw searches the room for a body. Nobody moves, and I pray. Don't get me, don't get Newt, don't take Thomas. Just leave us alone. _Please!_ I scream with my mind. I know tonight won't end without a least one death though. Nobody wants it to be them, but they feel bad when it's someone else. It feels like a sin, you living while someone else dies.

Then, a boy enter the room. He looks at the Griever's arm then starts to head towards it. Newt jumps up, I try to stop him. The Griever's arm ferociously moves. Raging around, trying to grab someone with it's claws. I jump up and try to push Newt out of the way, but I am to late. The Griever's arm smacks him in the head, and he falls silently to the floor. I start to scream, but am interrupted when Thomas covers my mouth with his hand. The boy looks over at us. I recognize him. It's Gally, the boy who said that Thomas was a lair.

"Gally!" Thomas desperately whispers. Gally looks like he's out of his mind.

"No. They're only gonna kill one of us shanks a night. You need to find a way out. Don't make this nothing." Gally says as he throws himself at the Griever's open claw.

The Griever grabs Gally and pull him outside. Thomas tries to grab Gally, but he's gone. Everyone moves to the opening in the wall. I look away as the Griever tucks Gally away and rolls away. I run to Newt's side. Tears rolls down my eyes. Other boys run into the room. I press my ear against Newt chest, searching for a heartbeat. _Thump, Thump..._ I pull away and the tears roll even faster down my cheeks. He's alive.

All fifty boys try to cram into the room, looking around to see what happened. Thomas comes over to me and looks in my eyes. I think he's looking to make sure I'm okay. I'm not though. Alby walks into the room.

"What happened Newt?" The boy looks around for Newt, not seeing him, finally looks down to see his friend unconscious on the floor.

Thomas stands up and explains to Alby what happened. I don't get up with everyone else. I stay on the floor next to Newt for what seems like forever. Finally though, Newt lazily opens one of his eyes. He seems confused. Then he puts his hand on his head, groaning.

"Nera?" He asks,

"Yes?" I say, my voice cracking.

"What bloody happened to me."

"You got up to stop Gally, but the Griever hit you in the head. Don't do that again." I answer.

He smiles just a little bit, and so do I. He grabs the bed for balance, and I help him, as he stands up. He's a little shaky at first, but quickly regains his balance.

"Good that?" I ask. He looks at me surprised.

"Nera, you just used Glader slang." He says in disbelief. I cover my mouth.

"I did?" I ask through my mouth.

"Good that." He laughs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey you guys (and girls!) I'm almost a 50 reviews! And almost at 6,000 views! Uhg...so happy don't even know how to explain it. Well totally glad you guys like my story. I like talking to my readers. Feel free to private message me...I conversation will eventually end up talking about how cute book and movie Newt is. Thomas Sangster. I am also aware that Dylan O'Brien is cute too. ;) Okay I just read a review about how Newt really got his limp. No, I was unaware at the point where I wrote how Newt got his limp, that it was a suicide attempt. I just figured that out yesterday. So, we'll go with Newt is scared to tell Nera the full truth at this point on how he actually got his limp. Okay?**

I found that sometimes out loud I would use Glader slang. Sometimes I would use bloody and buggin', some times just to have fun with Newt, others times not on purpose. I don't know. I was glad Newt was doing much better. We aren't done though. The gates still haven't closed. Last night scared me. I thought Newt was going to die. Every single noise made me jump, and I didn't leave Newt's side. I was like his little side-kick. They hadn't let Teresa out, which seemed to make Thomas very upset. I don't understand how they are so close. Though, I guess you can't know everything, can you? Gally was right though, we need to find a way out.

"Newt?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He answered with another question.

Good that had become our word, the tree we kissed at our tree. We're just taking everything aren't we?

"We need to find a way out." I said.

All of a sudden Thomas came running up. He had an idea on how to get out. It's like he could read my mind. Even though he had looked like he ran pretty far, he didn't look tired. I don't think anyone got sleep last night. I surely didn't. I wonder if they call Grievers 'Grievers' because we grieve the people they kill. Even though I didn't know Gally that well, I feel horrible. It's a dull, deep, hallow pain in my gut. Knowing he died and here I stand, perfectly fine. Breathing. I sigh, it does feel like a sin.

"Okay, so we've been looking for a exit in the Maze, right?" Thomas says,

"Yeah." Newt answers, "So..."

"So...We need to look at the maps for patterns." Thomas says smiling.

"We've tried." Newt says, "We've tried everything."

"We need to look harder." Thomas says, running off.

I don't know where we're going but I take Newts hand in mine, and we follow Thomas. We reach a little hut. I look around we are in the middle of the forest, you couldn't even see this little hut from the Glade. I'm guessing it's suppose to hidden. I've never been in this part of the Glade before. I don't even know what it's called.

"Newt were are we?" I ask.

"Oh, this is the Map Room. It's in the Deadheads. What we call our graveyard/forest. The Runners map the Maze everyday, cause you've seen in the flesh that the bloody Maze changes everyday." he explains.

"Bloody good that." I say winking at Newt, and he smiles. I smile back.

"Not here shanks. Gross." Minho remarks.

Thomas comes out with the first map. He studies it. He focus on it hard.

"I think I got something." Thomas says and we all move towards him. "It spells and f."

"That could just be a lucky chance." Minho says.

"Well, look at the next bloody one." Newt walks over to the table, pulling out the next map.

"Looks like a buggin' l." Newt looks up from the map, I run over and grab the next one.

"It spells some type of o." I say.

We grab the next map. This map looks like it spells an a. I think we are onto something here. We grab another map. It completes a word. It makes a t. _Float?_ Why would it say that? I look to see if maybe the other guys would have a clue to why it spelled float. They look as puzzled as I am.

"Why would it spell that?" Thomas asks.

"I don't know. Maybe it's some kind of code?" I suggest.

"Shuck. Come on Thomas, I don't know if it's safe, but we gotta run that shuck Maze. We need to look for a way out. Newt, Nera, why don't you let Teresa out and she can help you look at the maps to find some more words." Minho says as he runs off. Newt nods his head.

I look over at Newt. One of us is going to have to stay here, with the maps. Just in case. While the other gets Teresa. I don't want to go out alone, but I don't think I be much good trying to stop a guy who is way stronger than me from getting the maps. I guess I'll have to get Teresa.

"You stay here, I'll go get Teresa. Good that?" I ask.

"Bloody good that." I smile.

Before I leave though Newt calls me and I walk back in. "Yea?" I ask.

"It's driving thorn's through my buggin' brain. I need to tell you the truth. The full story." I walk over to Newt's side and sit down. What hasn't he told me.

"I didn't tell you the full truth about how I got my limp." He says, and I'm shocked.

"I told you that I was running away from a Griever, and that I hurt myself. But after last night, I need to tell you the truth." He says, looking me sadly in the eyes.

"I didn't get my limp from trying to get away from a Griever. I got my limp because I jumped off the wall. I didn't want to live anymore Nera. I was done. Or so I thought. I was thinking about maybe trying again. Then, though you came and you understood me, you remembered me."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey you guys. I am about to cry right now. I was writing this, and I deleted one of my documents on documents manager, and it deleted all that I wrote. Now I have to start all over. :'(**

I am confused on how to feel. So much is going on. I have so many emotions right now. I am mad at Newt. I'm really not though, I could be mad at him. I am upset that he was going to try again. I am scared of the Grievers. I am tired of not knowing who I am. I'm here though, and if I have to hold Newt's hand every minute of every day, I will not let him give up on living. He has to keep trying. He can get through this.

"I'm not mad at you. I can understand, you were tired of not knowing who you were. But that's not the way to solve it. You can get through it. Newt, I know who you are." I say.

"Who am I then?" He ask with such sadness in his eyes. Sadness that shatters my heart.

"Your Newt. Your second in command. Your my boyfriend, I like you. I'm pretty sure you like me back. Your second in command. You're brave, you put others before yourself. You help out all that you can. Your Newt. You are a Glader." I tell him, some of the sadness leaves his eyes.

"Who am I when we're not here. Who was I?" He asks again.

"Who cares? Your not there anymore. None of us are. You have a second chance. Maybe you need it, or maybe you don't. But it's a good thing. Not everybody gets a second chance." I put my hands on my hips.

Newt stands up and embraces me. He starts to cry. I notice that boys cry so differently from girls. While girls cry silently, boy cry hardly and loud. Newt though, cry hardly but quiet. We sit there until he stops. He gets up and looks into my eyes.

"Nera, you look tired. You didn't sleep last night, did you?" Newt notices. I shake my head no.

"Are you scared?" He asks, and I shake my head yes.

"Don't worry. I won't let them get you." He says and I hug him.

I notice at this point how much I need him. Without him, I probably would have been dead by now. Let's see, first he helped me climb up the wall. Without him, the Griever most likely would have gotten to me. Without Newt, I literally wouldn't survive. I don't know if he would have tried again if I wasn't here. Maybe Thomas would have stopped him.

After a while Newt and I agree that I should go get Teresa so we can look at some more maps. Try to figure out more words. After saying goodbye to Newt, I head outside. Then I realize that I have no idea where the Slammer is. So I walk towards the Homestead in hope to find it. I've never really been alone here. Besides at night, I'm never really alone. I am almost always with Newt and/or Thomas.

I walk until I come to a little building I believe to be the Slammer. I know it is when I see Teresa sitting inside one of the little rooms. I walk up and open the door. It only opens from the outside. Teresa squints against the sun. I offer my hand down to help her get out. She takes it, and I pull her out of the room. I use my arm that is not hurt.

I wave my hand for Teresa to follow me. She follows and we don't say a word as I lead her to the Map Room. I don't know what to say to her. Something like_ Hello I am Nera, Thomas sister, and Newt girlfriend. So um...I remember 5 things about my past. One of them being that you are a traitor. I don't know if you know anything about me. So, yeah basically my mind says your bad, even though you look nice enough to me._ Yup, this would be why we say nothing. We eventually make it to the Map Room. When I enter, Newt's leaning over another map studying it. He looks over at us.

"Oh. Hey Nera. Hello Teresa. I'm Newt. Second in command. I got two more letter figured out. C and a." Newt informs us.

Newt explains to Teresa everything. I think she gets it and is taking it pretty well. We spend the next hours looking at map after map, after map. We have only figured out two words when Thomas and Minho come back. It starts to get dark. We tell them the two words. _Float _and _catch._ They say we'll look back at them tomorrow. They think that the cliff is the way out of the Maze. They are going to go back there tomorrow.

Alby and Newt get everyone in the Homestead for the night. I go in the same room, and sit below Newt's bed. No one goes to sleep. We all listen for the sound of the Griever. Then we hear it. I tense up. Newt reaches his hand down and grabs mine. I close my eyes, waiting for it to come yet again and bring grief to all the Gladers. Except for one. The one that we will be grieving.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I reached 50 reviews! Yay! I'm at 7,600 views! Yes! Glad everybody likes my story...those who don't, it's cool. So we are on the second night of the doors staying open. We're almost to the end of the story. The sequel will be called 5 Things I Learned. I will do it after I finish this...and the Scorch Trials book. I've been on this a lot. So I haven't read it as fast as I would have hoped. Don't worry we still have a lot of chapters to go. is now a poll on my page, please vote what you want the name of the second book for this to be! Hurry up and vote, when I finish this story, I'm going to change the poll. Vote while you can! :)**

We listen, but the Griever doesn't come to our room tonight. It gets another room. This time I don't know anything about the person the Grievers take. I don't even know what he looked like, how old he was, what his job was. Nothing. It makes me sad that he died, and I lived, and I don't even know who he is. It makes me sad.

I haven't slept in do long I think I have bags under my eyes. I probably look horrible. Great, Newt gets to see me like this. _Stupid! People are dying and your worried of what Newt thinks of you when you look like you were hit by a train._ Train? I think I know what a train is. I don't know if I ever ridden one. Another mystery. I really am tired of this.

When I get outside I smell something burning. When I look I see that it is not to far away. It's in the woods. The Map Room! It's on fire, like burning. The maps are in there!

"Newt! The Map Room!"

He looks over "What in the bloody world! Minho, someone set the Map Room on fire!"

Minho looks over at us then the Map Room and takes off, me, Newt, and Thomas follow not far behind. Boys follow us with buckets of water. As we come close, everyone starts throwing the water to put out the fire.

"The maps!" Thomas yells. Newt waves me and Thomas over.

"We suspected that this would bloody happen. We hid the maps. They're fine. Don't say anything or the shank who burned it down will hear you." Newt whispers, Thomas walks over to Minho and Chuck.

I don't go any where. I wonder who burned down the Map Room. Did someone know that we were almost done finding a way out, so they burned the room? I don't know. It's almost morning though. Almost time to get back to the maps.

The whole Glade breaks out in noise all of a sudden though. I look over at Newt. I find Minho and see Chuck. But who I don't see is Thomas. I search around but I don't find him.

"Thomas?!" I yell, catching Minho's attention.

"He stabbed himself with one of the shucking Griever needles. Jeff! Get the serum! Shank stabbed himself with one of the shucking Griever needles!" Jeff comes running. The grab Thomas and take him to the medical room. Everyone tries to follow.

"Nope. All you can't come. Minho, Nera, Chuck, Teresa, Newt, and Alby. You guys can come." Jeff says.

All of us follow the knocked-out Thomas, hoping he'll be okay. I have no idea what was going through his head.

**Sorry the chapters so short. Remember to comment, and vote on the name for the second story! Thanks!**

**Great, we're all bloody inspired.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow you guys, reached 8,000 views. Reached 50 reviews. You guys keep being awesome. I am really sorry that the facts are not quiet accurate. I can't believe I am almost 20 chapters in. WOW. So, for this next time until Thomas wakes up, they are probably going to look at the maps. Oh! Maybe I'll make Nera and Newt be temporary Runners for a day. Remember to take the poll on my page and help name the second book for Nera's series. I've only had one person take it. And that would be me. Remember to vote! **

Thomas was injected with the serum. I was worried. This set us back. How many days would he be asleep? I wondered if he would be in pain, if he screamed, it would haunt me. Another reason for me to get less sleep. I sat on the floor next to Thomas bed, ready to bite my nails, but I didn't. I didn't want to start a habit, so I pulled my hand away and bit my lip nervously. I was all alone, until Newt sat down next to me.

"He'll be fine, Nera." Newt said.

I looked into his eyes, I wanted to believe him, but how could I. He didn't look okay. "How would you know?" I countered,

"Because Alby and...Gally...they both got stung by one of the bloody things and they're okay." He answered. I changed the subject.

"Did they find out what shank burned down the bloody Map Room?" I ask, purposely using the slang.

"Yeah. Alby admitted to doing it. He said he doesn't want us to find a buggin' way out." He answered.

I was surprised, I wasn't expecting it to be Alby. I was thinking it was going to be some punk kid, wanting to mess with us. Then I think about, did we tell Alby about the maps? Apparently because otherwise he wouldn't have said it was because he didn't want us to find a way out.

"Did he know about the maps?" I ask, adding "how close we were to finding a way out?"

Newt nods. So he did know. How come he doesn't want us to find a way out? During this time, I am grateful that Newt gave me something else to think about, not the possibility of Thomas dying. I give him a weak smile.

"Thanks for getting Thomas off my mind you bloody shank." I tell him.

He looks at me, smiling. "No problem **_my_ **bloody shank." He says.

"Is that what I am?" I ask, no annoyed, just wondering.

"Yep. My bloody shank." He answers, the smile not leaving his lips.

"What do I call you? Newtie poo?" I ask playfully.

"Shuck. No."


	20. Chapter 20

**We have now reached chapter 20 lovers of fan fiction! Nera's now Newt's bloody shank. Awww! But what is Newt. Cause certainly not Newtie poo. I reached 9,000 views! Thank you guys! I need you guys to vote on my page for what you would like the name of the second fan fiction to be for this! It's on my page! Please I beg of you! Thanks! :)**

"What? I'm your bloody shank but you can't be my Newtie poo?" I ask poking him.

"Sorry Nera, hate to repeat myself, but again...Shuck. No." He said, swatting my fingers away.

"Then what am I suppose to bloody call you? Oh! I got it." I said, the name popping in my head.

"Well, can't be any worse than Newtie poo." He remark, waiting for my answer.

"Okay, so you British boy, you shanks use the word 'love' for girls. Except you bloody shank. So, I'll call you love. Like it ya slint-head?" I asked annoying him by poking him yet again.

"Stop! Stop! I give up! Uncle!" He yelled, so I stopped. "Ain't any worse than that buggin' Newtie poo."

I held out my hand. "Deal?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"Shuck. Fine, deal. You happy my bloody shank." He asked.

"You bloody bet I am love." I said, making him smile.

Newt has to leave. Being second in command he has to, ya know. Command. I am alone with Thomas. All the happiness from moments before has evaporated. Leaving me feeling empty. The people I care about most, both gone at the moment. It feels like an empty hole. Not an empty hole in my stomach though, but an empty hole in my heart. I sit there, hearing my heart pound, but I don't feel it.

**I'm sorry the chapter so short. And that it started happy, but ended sadly. I won't most likely be updating until Sunday. Okay remember to take the poll, and review! Please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi you guys and girls! I reached 60 reviews! Yay, keep on reviewing! Also, I have also reached 10,000 views! So far with the poll, 5 Things I Learned is winning, if you want some other title, take the poll please. Again, it is on my page. So, I am almost done with the second book and I've been thinking a lot about what to do. I think I have some idea, but will make up the details as I go.**

I sit there, letting my mind wonder. I have already figured out that without Newt, I would most likely be dead. Without Thomas though, I have no idea. I wouldn't have been in the Maze in the first place. I don't care though, I'd go into the Maze with the Grievers again if it would make him wake up and be okay. I couldn't survive without Newt. Literally.

I push myself off the floor and decide to make myself useful. So, I walk outside the Homestead. It's pretty early in the morning it looks like. So I was in there all night. The rest of the Gladers look tired as they work. It kinda reminds me of zombies. How do I even know what zombies are? Did I watch horror movies? I doubt it, considering I can't sleep after seeing the Grievers. Minho runs up to me, beside him is Newt. I'm glad to see him.

"Nera. Would you be willing to be a Runner today? Thomas isn't here and I need you to help me look at the Cliff. I already asked Newt, and he's gonna come too. Teresa said she could handle the maps by her lonesome." Minho explains.

I don't know if I would mind being a Runner for one day. I just have one simple question, though it won't effect my answer of yes. "Are there going to be Grievers?" I ask nervously.

Minho stops, thinking for a moment. Like he's deciding to lie or not. "I'm going to tell you the shuckin' truth. I don't know. I don't think so, but there's the possibility. You up for it?" He asks.

"You bloody bet I am. Come on slint-heads. Let get to running." Minho grins, and Newt smiles.

"That's my bloody shank." Newt says.

"You bet love, let's go." I reply.

Minho stops, "I'm not sure if I want to know, but what in the shuck world just went on right there."

I look over at Newt to see if he agrees with me about telling Minho the truth. Newt nods his head. I look back over at Minho.

"Nicknames." I tell him.

Minho smiles. "Cool. So wait, Nera your bloody shank, right?" I nod my head. "And Newt your love?" Newt nods. "I would have called him Newtie poo."

I am grin and sigh. "I know. I tried."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello again, so how do you think I'm doing? Right now for the name of the next book we are tied between 5 Things I Learned, and 5 Things I Forgot. Thanks for voting four of you readers! So Nera and Newt are going to be Runners for today and Teresa is going to look at the maps. I also have another Maze Runner fan fiction called The Missing Pieces, check it out an review!**

We set of into the Maze. I remember the Cliff. That's where the Griever fell into and infinite fall that night in the Maze. I don't know where to find it, so I follow Minho and Newt, whom both seem to know where they're going. We start jogging, I don't want to run out of breath. I have no idea how far away it is, or how long it's going to take. I'm guessing all day, that's how long it took Thomas and Minho.

I find that after what seems like a mile my breathes become heavy. I breath in and it whistles. _In...wheeze...out._ I swallow and the wheezing stops. Newt looks back at me, a question in his eyes. I nod telling him that I'm fine. I look strait ahead, I'm last in line this time. Newt is behind Minho, Minho's leading.

Minho announces that we're half way there, and calls for a lunch break. We all sit down. Minho pulls out and apple and hands one to each of us. I take the first bite, and the sweet taste flows into my mouth. I love apples. I've always liked green best. I am again hit with the realization that I don't remember eating green apples, just the sour taste of them. So they even took away silly things like me remembering eating my first green apple. Maybe Thomas gave it to me. Or maybe Newt did.

"I've always liked green apples better." Newt says.

I laugh, "I was just thinking the same thing."

Minho speaks up, "Aren't the green ones sour?" He asks.

Me and Newt nod. Minho then says, "Well my favorite is red."

We all start laughing at our silly conversation. I suddenly notice that none of us like yellow apples.

"Oh! Poor yellow apples, how come nobody likes them?" I ask. To me they always seem either to mushy or to crisp. **(Feel free to tell me your favorite color of apple. Green, red, or yellow. And if your wondering mine, like Nera, it's green.) **

Newt answered, "They always seem to mushy or bloody crisp to me." I laugh again that we were thinking the same thing.

We start running again, hopping to soon reach the Cliff.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey you guys. So cool to know what your favorite apples are. Thanks to those people who actually answered that.**

We had reached the Cliff and checked it out. I think it is the way to escape. Newt suggested we throw vines on it so we know where it is when we escaped. We spend the rest of the time throwing vines at the invisible door. After a while it looked about time for the Doors to close so we headed back. I ran at a steady pace, breathing in and out through my nose.

We headed back and made it through the gates just in time. Teresa met us and told us that she had figured out the last two words. _Float, catch, bleed, death, stiff, push._ Interesting words. All that was left now was for Thomas to wake up.

I spent my night next to Thomas bed. He shifted every so often. I fell asleep in the chair next to his bed. What seemed like moments later, the sun was shining. It lit up the room, making it a pale yellow. I noticed that Newt had come into the room and fell asleep on the chair next to mine. He's so sweet. Not to mention cute. While I sat there admiring Newt, he woke up.

"Hey bloody shank."

"Hey Newtie poo." I said, getting a glare from him.

"Fine, hey bloody love." He smiled.

Suddenly Thomas was shifting and woke up.

"Nera. Newt. We need to have a Gathering. Right now."


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to all those people who took the poll and stuff. It's tied right now.**

Newt stood up. He kissed me before he left and then ran out the door. Thomas lifted a eyebrow at me and I shrugged. I was so glad he was alive and well. I reach over the bed and hugged him.

"Wow." He said, "This is the first time you've hugged me."

"I thought you were going to die. Thomas your my brother and I love you." I said, tears starting to form my eyes.

We sat like that for a moment and then pulled away. He looked at me and the tears in my read eyes. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes.

Newt came running back into the room.

"They got together. Come on." He told Thomas who stood up and got ready to go to the Gathering. All the Keepers were gathered.

"I have some important memories." Thomas sated.

"Well bloody tell us what they are." Newt said.

I could see all of the Keepers were on the edge of their chairs.

"Okay, let's start with. I helped the people who put you guys here. I worked for them."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, sorry it's been a while. So, I have some news. My story is going to be translated into French, so if you know anyone who speaks French, and not English, I'd love if you have them read it. I am almost done with the Scorch Trials, and I will be making a sequel through Nera's p.o.v. So, let's continue then.**

"What?" Everyone in the room was confused. With my memory, I had kinda suspected it. I just wanted to know the details. Such as _why? How?_ Things like that. Newt yelled for everyone to slim it so we could hear.

"Well, I don't remember all the details, but I helped them. I can't exactly remember why, but I did. You guys are going to hate me. I helped put you here." Thomas sighed.

It upset me that he just think that because he worked for them, and he doesn't even remember why, that we hate him right away. I stood towards one of the walls. Then someone asked a question I didn't see coming.

"Did Nera help?" Someone asked, I didn't see who.

"No." Thomas answered, swiping the idea out of the way. Would I remember helping? I would think I would. Everyone got ready for the blow. To hear what he had to say. I didn't care, really, none of this would make me hate him. He doesn't even remember why.

"Everyone needs to slim it while Thomas talk. This is serious." I raised my voice. I think this is the first time I had done something like this. Newt looked over at smiled at me. Then it came to me. After this, we needed to leave. Tonight. We have a way to get out now, and we needed to take it.

Thomas explained what he knew. He worked for WICKED and help them through the years. He watched us while we were here. After he told us all that he knew, everyone broke out in conversation with different opinions. Some people thought he should be banished, others thought he should be leader even more. There were all types of crazy opinions thrown around.

"Shanks, slim it. Tommy, we know how to get out. It doesn't matter bloody more. Your memories are gone. Swiped. And we need to get out." I was glad Newt spoke what I was thinking. Thomas nodded and the conversations broker.

"Okay, who's going buggin' with us? We don't need much time to prepare. We could probably go now for all I bloody care." Many people voiced me. Some raised their hands. I went and stood beside Newt and Thomas. Other people followed me. After most of the room was on our side. Newt made an announcement.

"We leave in ten minutes. Get what you buggin' need and meet at the doors."


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you guys for sticking with me so much. I now have 70 reviews, and 15,000 views. I am so happy, and my family is so happy. So, thanks.**

I really didn't have anything I needed. So I walked with Newt and waited at the doors. Everyone was there in 5 minutes. Some had some weapons. We were getting out. We were really getting out. Minho was leading the way with Thomas.

"Should someone say something?" Someone asked.

"Be careful, don't die." Minho yelled.

"Great, we're all bloody inspired." Newt said.

I stood next to Newt as we made our way into the Maze. We were going to get out. I could get it out of my head. I couldn't believe it.

"You ready?" Newt asked. I nodded.

We went into the Maze. We were actually getting out. I couldn't believe it. No one said a word. We knew that their would be Grievers and we needed to be quiet. We sneaked around the Maze walls. Slowly we got closer to the Griever Hole. To the Cliff.

Thomas looked around the next corner, then turned to us.

"There's a Griever. Get ready. Teresa, Chuck, and Nera, you come with me. The rest of you fight." Thomas said.

"I'm going to fight with Newt." I told Thomas, I was staying with Newt. "I'll be fine."

Thomas nodded. "You shanks ready?" Minho asked. Everyone nodded.

"Let's go."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello guys. Though I am very happy for your support and stuff, I am saddened by one thing. I haven't gotten any reviews on my last two chapters. I'd really love for you people to review on what you think. Please do me this one favor.**

As we about turned around the corner, Alby ran out. I saw the look in Newt's eyes as his best friend ran out, to be killed almost instantly by a Griever. He was gone. The Griever had already rolled away. We could think about this now though, we had to go. We were almost out. I was handed a weapon. I was going to fight with Newt. I could help some, if not much. We all took out at the Grievers, making sure Thomas, Teresa, and Chuck made it across.

"We need to hold off the Grievers!" Someone yelled. I nodded and smack some of the with the wooden plank I had. It didn't do much good. One of the Griever got angry and lashed out a me. I swerved out of the way. It lashed out again, this time wrapping one of it's arm around my waist.

I try to slap it's arm with the stick. I was unsuccessful. I felt one of it's other arms come back. The one with the claw. It was going to sting me. I waited for a bolt that never came. Instead I felt myself dropped to the ground. I fell harshly and unprepared. My eyes squeezed shut. I fell against the ground hard. Arms wrapped around me, helping me up. I opened my eyes to see Newt.

"Come on?!" He yelled, pulling me.

I looked behind me to see the Griever chasing us. I ran along, half running, half being dragged by Newt. We ran by many people fighting. I heard the cries of people as the life escaped their bodies. It was a sound that I would never forget. A sound of pure fear, of pure pain. I closed my eyes for a moment and let myself be guided by Newt. I opened my eyes once again.

We were at the Cliff. I knew were to jump. The vines were there that we had thrown there earlier. Newt grabbed my hand and looked at the Griever that was charging behind us.

"One, two,...three!" With that we jumped together into the Griever hole.

We landed atop some people. I got off of them. Thomas voice rang out. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Newt."

"Nera."

We answered. It was dark. I couldn't see anything beside the keyboard that Thomas was typing in. "I can't work the last word. Push!" Thomas tried typing it in again.

The thirteen year old boy spoke up. "Push the button." Griever started to come in.

"Good idea Chuck! Hold 'em off!" Thomas told us. We smacked the Grievers that started to come in. Thomas pushed the button and a door opened. We followed them inside. Closing the door as the last person stepped through. We had made it out of the Maze. There were only a few of us left, though. Out of the 50-60 Gladers, there were maybe like 12 left.

As we entered the room, there was a big..._slide._

"What goes up, must come down, right?" Minho announced. Everyone nodded.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you those three people for reviewing. Don't worry, though we are almost at an end (To this first one) There will be plenty more to come. I am planning on doing it through the whole series. I finished the Scorch Trials, and I am definitely doing Nera's P.o.v through that one. Still got the Death Cure though. And also, at the very end of this, there will be a chapter for the letter to WICKED from Ava Paige.  
><strong>

We looked at the slide. Minho did make sense, we had come up in the Box, so we would have to go down right? We stared at it. I think people are still shocked that we made it out. As I looked around I see my estimate what wrong. There are maybe 20 Gladers left. Most of which I don't know. I see Newt, Frypan, Minho, Chuck, Thomas, and Teresa. That's about it.

"Who goes first?" Someone asked. Everyone looked around at each other. Minho sighed.

"I'll go." He went down. One by one, Gladers followed him. Me, Newt, Teresa, and Thomas were some of the last ones there. Newt gestured for me to go down before him. So I went down the slide. I didn't really say anything as I slide to and fro around. I heard Newt follow me not long after, who was followed by Teresa, then Thomas.

We all stared then, for what we saw was impossible. It was Gally. Alive. Breathing. Not dead. That wasn't possible though, the Griever rolled over him! I had seen it! Gally stood next to a woman. She had a serious look in her eyes.

"Gally?" Someone asked, with no response from the boy.

"Good job. All of you, you have made it out of the Maze. The Maze Trial was a success." The woman stated. None of us moved. We were all confused. The Maze Trials? What? I was flooded with question, all of which were tied to each other with no answers. Gally stared intently at Thomas. He had a gun in his hand. Gally held it up.

"Gally, what are you doing?" Thomas asked with caution. Gally looked mad and awfully sad at the same time, I didn't like it.

"I'm sorry." Gally muttered, pointing the gun at Thomas, and firing it.

I screamed and collapsed, Newt caught me. I didn't dare looked, but watched Newt's face as he did. "Chucky." He cried. Chucky? Did he mean Chuck, that thirteen year old boy? But Gally had shot Thomas, not Chuck. I lifted my red eyes and peeked out. There, on the floor dying, stood the thirteen year old boy. Gally had a spear in his chest. He looked down at it, then collapsed to the floor, his breathing gone.

"Someone help!" Thomas screamed through tears, he was holding the boy. Chuck had jumped in front of Thomas. He'd saved him. Tears rolled quickly down my cheeks. I thanked this boy in my head. He saved my brother, and I would never stop weeping for his death. I walked over to him, I would help.

"It's going to be okay." I told the boy. He nodded his head. I held his hand, wiping the tears from my face. I would show him he could be strong. I would be an example. Thomas cried, and I payed no attention. All my attention was on the dying boy. I closed my eyes as the last sign of life escaped him, a last breath.

"Your okay." I told the motionless body that used to be Chuck. His soul had left, and hopefully, to a better, safer place. Thomas leaned over the boy and cried. I backed away, moving with Newt. I let the tears escape my face. He held me.

"You did good, my bloody shank." Newt told me.

Before I had time to respond, a shot was heard. I watched as the woman fell to the ground silently. People rushed in. I panicked. What was happening? The grabbed the Gladers and pulled them along. I watched as they tried to yank Thomas off of Chuck, him thrashing and trying to get back to the boy.

"Newt!" I yelled as they pulled me away. He was pulled away also.

The man pulled me outside, and I looked at the ruined city around us. Thomas thrashed against a man. A old woman came up to Thomas.

"You'll save us from the Flare!" She yelled hysterically. The Flare?

The man pointed a gun at her. "Back away." The old woman did as she was told.

They loaded us into a bus. All of it was happening so fast, I wasn't sure of all that was going on. "We are you taking us?" Thomas asked.

"To a safe place." The man answered. The old woman ran in front of the bus, and the bus ran over her. I felt it as the bus bumped over her body. They had set me next to Newt. I held my hand over my mouth in fear. They had just run her over! Newt closed his eyes in sadness.

"We're out of the Maze." He said, earning a simple nod from me.

**Okay guys. Stay tuned, this is not the last chapter. I still have the WICKED note from Ava Paige. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Second to last chapter you guys. I will tell you the name for the next book in the next chapter based on the polls.**

To- WICKED

From- Ava Paige

Dear associates,

The Maze Trials have been a success. Many people made it out of the Maze alive, the more the merrier. All is going as planned and the second trials shall be beginning soon. They have fallen for it and believe they were rescued.

Thomas continues to surprise us. Showing many positive results and doing according to plan. He will continue with no problems. The second trials will start, and he shall show positive results. All is going well, and hopefully, we will be left with a cure.

Nera continues to be a problem. She hid from us and entered Maze A. She was suppose to be second in command for Maze B and get sent up two years ago. Nera, however, hid from us, under our breach. She then entered the Swipe and entered Maze A. This may or may not be a problem in the second trials.

Your associate,

Ava Paige.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello, I will be answering the latest reviews for some question. **

**Sorry I couldn't let Chuck live, I think it may mess it up, I don't know. Plus, Chuck's death plays in and gets Nera in the next book.**

**Newt will live.**

**I know the B girl would have been able to, Nera's not very strong though, and Will is. Plus he's hiked up from the sting.**

**Nera got a say in the Gathering because she was Newt's assistant. She helped make decisions, and in my opinion, Newt was a pretty nice person. Nera and him were bonding and she's Thomas' sister. **

**I hope that answers all questions, and I hope none sounded rude. I'm not trying to be!**

**Thanks these people for favoriting my story-**

BookwormQueen1234

COCACOLEMAN

ClaireReadsxxx

Daiseymaemari-25

Duky3110

Emily2901

.Queen

Justbeinhere

Kate897676

Kelseymac12

Krisicake

LisaPark

May a Chance

Mazerunnerlover2002

PoisonPen19

Psycho17

Robotic She-wolf

Runner Of A Freakin' Maze

Sodapoprocks

SonAletaDee

Sra. Lahey

Summermylife21

Trance20666

VongolaLMC13

Warrior128

author-fan2012

briannagar317

invisible-yet-seen

iristmr

jjweyand15

mazerunnerlove3345

minietina

princesshummingbird18

ptl4ever419

sakurablossom142

savannaharaiza

softball007

wishingwell41

xxshadowwolfyxx

yui0914

zebrazoe

Thank you these people for following

Bad Dancer

Beacon Hills Gleek Hunter

Bliz 890

BookwormQueen1234

COCACOLEMAN

ClaireReadsxxx

Daiseymaemari-25

Duky3110

Emily2901

EnoraDixon

.Queen

FireOfInspiration

Gabstartaylor

Justbeinhere

Jw6456

Kiwikiwikiwi

Krisicake

LisaPark

Mazerunnerlover2002

NorthwesternBaby

OriginalVampire100

PythagTheDragon

Robotic She-wolf

Runner Of A Freakin' Maze

SaChan22

Shiranai Atsune

SonAletaDee

Sra. Lahey

StayGoldenLovies

Summermylife21

SydneyManion

ThomasSangsterisNewt

Trance20666

XxxDaughterofDemeterxxX

YOSI17

alexham19

amillipede

author-fan2012

briannagar317

delfinmaripos

gossamermouse101

invisible-yet-seen

iristmr

jjweyand15

jorgjhee

julie662

littleangel21

lunasky99

minietina

sakurablossom142

savannaharaiza

sieni1

wishingwell41

xxshadowwolfyxx

xxwildcatxx

yui0914

zebrazoe

And thank you all my reviewers.

And the winner for the second book will be called...

5 Things I Learned

Keep an eye out for it, it will be posted soon.


End file.
